Social Interactions
by willgirl
Summary: Booth and Brennan meet at a very unexpected and embarassing place!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this fic came about as a result of a challenge issued on the Boneyard by I hart Booth. It was supposed to be a one-shot but I got persuaded to write more. It's just a bit of smut'nfluff! Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

She stood outside the building, looking warily at the door. 'I can't believe I'm doing this!' she thought to herself. Just as she as about to open the door, her cell phone rang. She glanced at the caller id and sighed.

"What?" she said irritatingly.

"Well hello to you too, Bones." Booth replied.

"What do you want Booth?" she said wearily. It had been a tough week, he!! It had been a tough six months. And even though all she wanted to do was to go home, have a glass of wine and take a bubble bath, she forced herself to come here instead. 'Social interaction.' She thought to herself.

She focused on what Booth was saying.

"So yeah, I'm trying to get out of this thing and I was wondering if you wanted to go out."

Her mind reeled as she thought about what he had said. Was he asking her out on a date? 'No that's not right.' She thought. 'He was just asking because he was avoiding something.'

"I'm out already." She blurted out. She started silently cursing. She'd rather be with him then be here.

'No!" she scolded herself. 'Social interaction. New experiences, new people. Stop thing about Booth.'

"Oh sorry." He said. "Call you later?"

"Actually." She replied. "Don't call me until we have a case. I just need to relax this weekend."

"Oh….right." he said. "Well I guess I should go to this thing with my cousin. Have a good weekend, Temperance."

She mumbled something in reply and hung up the phone in shock. 'He called me Temperance.' She thought. 'He never calls me that.' She shook her head and focused on the task at hand. She reached for the handle and entered the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first person she talked to was completely annoying. All he talked about was some kind of car and how 'smokin' it was. She was confused. If the car was smoking, then wouldn't there be a problem with the engine? And wouldn't he be upset?

She spoke to another man who talked about how much he hated work. When he had asked her how much she hated work, he was in shock from her answer. She loved her work and everything about it.

As she glanced around, she saw the back of what looked to be an attractive man across the room. She listened to someone ramble on and on as she watched the man get closer. She couldn't see his face but he was definitely built well.

Now this is what she meant by social interaction! Hopefully he was nice and normal. She reached down to pull her cellphone out of her purse as someone sat down in front of her.

She straightened herself up and her mouth dropped in shock.

"Booth?" she said, looking at her partner sitting front of her. She felt herself begin to blush. HE was the man she had been staring at.

"Bones?" he replied incredulously.

Before either could respond, a voice came over the loud speaker.

"Okay that was round one of Love Extravaganza, our speed dating marathon…."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is Chapter 2, I hope you enjoy. The whole thing is five chapters long. If you are looking for plot, do not read this! Its all fluffersmut! Oh and I forgot to put in a disclaimer so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own Bones, **

**it makes me sad!**

**I asked my mom, **

**I asked my dad. **

**Even if I gave up**

**My shiny socks,**

**It would all still**

**Belong to Fox!**

**Chapter Two**

"Booth….what are you doing here?" she asked, stunned.

"What are you doing here?" he replied. "I need a drink."

She nodded and they both got up from their seats and headed over to the makeshift bar in the corner.

"So…" They both said at the same time. They chuckled nervously.

"What do you want to drink?" he asked.

"Wine." She said immediately. "I mean white wine would be nice."

He smiled and turned to the bartender. "Two glasses of white wine please."

He handed her a drink and gestured to a small table in the corner. They both sat down and looked at each nervously.

"Who's first?" Booth said.

"I…ummm." She replied. She could feel herself go red. "Why are you here?"

"Well, uh my cousin made me come. She's around here somewhere." He said. "She said I needed to stop working. You?"

"Angela." She replied. "She said I needed more social interaction with people other than from work."

"So she signed you up for speed dating?" he asked.

"Actually I did that myself." She replied. "It's a perfectly normal way to find a mate without…"

"Right I get it." He said, cutting her off. "So how's that going?"

"I think we are more normal then most of the people here." She admitted.

"Ha!" he replied. "Yeah, I was definitely talking to some interesting women."

"Maybe you can explain something to me?" she asked. "I was talking to this man who was explaining about his car and he kept saying it was smoking. But he sounded happy about it."

She looked so adorable and confused that he couldn't help laughing.

"Hey!" she protested.

"Sorry, it's just that 'smokin' means something that is good." He said.

"So I can say this wine is 'smokin'?" she replied.

"Umm, no it's only used in certain contexts." He replied. "I mean you can say that, but people would think it was strange."

"Use it in a sentence." She demanded.

Immediately one popped in his head. He couldn't say that could he? He looked over at his partner who was looking drop dead gorgeous as usual and he decided that he was sick of dancing around this thing between them.

"You look 'smokin' hot tonight." He said, and then waited for the yelling to begin.

He flinched but then realized that she hadn't said anything. He looked over at her and saw her playing with the rim of her wine glass.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course." He replied. "But then again, you always do. Listen Temperance, I am tired of trying to navigate my way through this thing between us. We just need to deal with it."

To his surprise, she nodded her head.

"I know." She said softly.

"Round two is about to begin…" the announcer said.

"Listen do you want to get out of here?" he asked.

"Definitely." She replied, standing up and placing her wine glass on the table.

They headed out the doors and to the parking lot. When she got to the door of her car, she felt herself being spun around and pressed against the car door. Before she could protest, he had lowered his lips to hers. It took her a second to respond, but she did, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. It was soft and sweet yet passionate and intense at the same time. They pulled apart and stared at each other. Her lips were parted, her cheeks were flushed and she was panting heavily.

"We should go." He said, moving away from her. "Seeing how I don't have my car, do you want to give me a ride?"

She just nodded numbly and got into the drivers side. She drove in silence to Booth's apartment. When they got there, she turned off the engine and looked at him. She was going to turn and say goodbye, but when she looked at him she couldn't help herself. She leaned over and grabbed his jacket, pulling her to him in an explosive kiss. She felt his hands move from her cheek, down her arm, to her waist and finally under her shirt. She moaned in delight.

"We should go inside." He mumbled into her mouth.

"Mmm..." she replied. She didn't want to move, didn't want to stop kissing him because when she did they would realize what they had done.

He pulled away and started kissing her jaw down to her neck and back up again.

"Inside." She panted. "Definitely."

How they made it inside his apartment, she would never know. It was like she blinked and then she was there, making out with Booth in his living room.

He pulled apart and took a step back, leaving her flushed and confused.

"I need to know." He said.

"What?" she asked. She had no idea what he was talking about and she didn't care. She just wanted him to undress her.

"This is more than sex for me Temperance." He said. "I need you to say that it's more for you too. No biological imperatives, no friends with benefits. If you don't feel for me the way I feel for you, then I can't do this."

Her eyes widened as she realized what he was saying. Her heart was thumping out of her chest, she felt like she couldn't breathe but at the same time it felt right. He was right.

"It's more than sex." She blurted out. It was his turn to look surprised. "I don't know what it is and I may not be able to say the things you need me to say right now, but I know it's more than sex."

"Okay." He replied, taking a step towards her. They were close, but they weren't touching. His breath caressed her cheek and she could feel the electricity between them. She knew that it could never be just sex, just like they had never been just partners.

"Okay then." She said. She flashed him a wicked smile, grabbed his tie and pulled him towards the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much everyone for your reviews! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter Three**

She rubbed her eyes slowly and sat up. Well she tried to sit up anyway. However two arms were wrapped around her waist preventing her from moving at all.

She had slept with Booth. Her partner. And what was worse, she wanted to do it again. Right now in fact.

She wiggled herself around in his arms until she faced him. 'He looks cute when he's asleep.' She thought to herself. She slapped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Booth probably wouldn't appreciate being called cute. Although with his hair sticking up all over the place and the small smile on his face, it was the only word that suited him at that moment.

"Booth." She whispered into his ear.

"Mmmm…" he replied, still sleeping.

"Booooth." She said a little louder.

"Go 'way." He said, rolling onto his back.

She impatiently sighed. She could let him sleep, after all it had been a busy night. This is not what she expected to happen when she walked into the doors at the speed dating event. She remembered Angela's exact words to her: 'If you don't want to be with Booth, then find some other man to be with. Someone who is not connected to bones, skeletons, murder or the FBI. You need more social interaction.'

So she headed off to the speed dating event with very little hope. She looked down at the man sleeping next to her and smiled. Yes, she could let him sleep.

'Screw it.' She thought to herself as she straddled him. She leaned down, peppering him with a trail of kisses from his waist to his chest. She softly kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear. "Seeeeeeley." She nibbled on his earlobe and his eyes shot open.

He immediately flipped them over and pressed his lips against hers in a hard kiss.

"Morning." He said, when they parted. "What, you couldn't wait?"

"You were taking too long to get up." She replied as he placed kisses along her collarbone.

"Well I'm up now." He said, grinning.

She flicked her eyes down and back up again.

"You most certainly are." She replied.

He responded by kissing his way down her body until he made her scream with pleasure.

She was most definitely not going to the lab today


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I am glad you are liking it! **

**Chapter Four**

"We really should get up before Monday." He mumbled into her hair. Her stomach growled in response.

"Well that answers that." He said chuckling.

"I can't help it." She replied. "It's 2 in the afternoon and I haven't eaten all day."

"Want me to make you something?" he said, kissing her along her jaw line.

"Let's go to Wong Foo's." she said, sitting up. As she sat up, the sheet fell away from her body and he felt breathless at the sight of her.

"What?" she said, looking at him strangely.

He sat up and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"Nothing. You are just gorgeous that is all." he replied.

"Booooth, stop that!." She said.

"Uh uh." He said, waggling his finger. "What's my name?"

"It's Booth." She replied stubbornly.

He gently laid her back on the bed and starting kissing her lips, her jaw, her neck, lower and lower.

"Stop it, Booth." She said, in a tone that meant anything but.

"Stop what?" he replied grinning wickedly. He continued his torture.

She began to pant. "That." She managed to get out. "Stop that."

He moved back up and pulled her in for a searing kiss.

"My name." He said in a commanding tone, moving his body between her legs.

As he filled her with himself, she bit back a cry of pleasure. He continued until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Seeley!" she cried out, succumbing to him. And even though her head was rolled back and her eyes were shut tight, she could feel him grinning against her.

"What?" she asked, peeking one eye open.

He grinned back at her. "See that wasn't so hard."

She slapped him on the shoulder. "Can we eat now?" she asked.

"You got it babe." He said, moving off her.

"Don't call me babe!" she replied, following him into the shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had finally made it to Wong Foo's and had just settled down into a booth when Sid came over.

"Finally!" Sid said, putting two beers down in front of them.

"What?" they both said in unison.

"You too hooking up." Sid replied. "It's about time."

"We did not." She said.

"How did you know?" he said at the same time.

"Believe me I know." Sid replied. "And Angela will know too as soon as you see her, so if you want to keep it a secret I wouldn't plan on going into work ever again." He moved away to get them their food.

"Oh god he's right." She said anxiously.

"So?" he replied. "We have nothing to hide."

"Oh except for the fact that we work together. Logically Cullen isn't…stop that, Booth!" she said.

"Stop what?" he replied, trying to look innocent.

"You are rubbing your foot up my leg." She said exasperatingly. "I am trying to have a conversation with you."

"Sorry." He said. "But I thought your argument was weak. Anyway, let's talk about this later. Let's eat now."

She looked over and sure enough, Sid was heading over with food in his hands.

"This isn't over." She said, as Sid placed a bowl of ginger chicken in front of her. She looked down at her food and smiled. 'Time for payback.' She thought to herself.

She reached over and slowly picked up her chopsticks. She ran her fingers down the length of them and back up again. She reached in a grabbed a piece of chicken, slowly drawing it to her mouth. She put it in her mouth, the juices dripping off her lips. She licked her lips and stroked the chopsticks again.

She looked over and hid her smile. He hadn't even taken a bite of his food, his chopsticks were frozen in midair as we watched her eat.

She licked her lips again and took another bite.

"It's a little hot in here don't you think?" she asked, as he picked up her beer bottle. After taking a sip, she pressed it against her chest and watched as he shifted in his seat.

"Bones." He said huskily.

"What was my name?" she asked innocently. She slipped her foot out of her shoe and began rubbing it against his leg.

She took another bite of food, making sure to suck on the end of the chopsticks for a few seconds. She saw his eyes darken with lust.

"Bones." He repeated, putting his chopstick down and watching her.

She moved her foot further and further up his leg.

"That's not my name." She replied.

"Can we go now?" he asked.

"You didn't answer my question." She said.

Suddenly he shifted away and her foot hit the seat.

"Be right back." He said, standing up and heading over to the bar. She watched as he conversed with Sid. He walked back to the booth and sat down. Before she could speak, Sid came over and grabbed her food.

"Hey!" she protested.

"Sid's just packing it up for us to take." He said, moving next to her in the booth. He stroked his hand up her arm and she shivered in delight. "That's okay isn't it, Temperance." He whispered into her ear.

She just nodded. When he said her name like that, she would do anything. After getting the food, she quickly followed him out to the car, hoping that he would be able to drive fast enough.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here it is! The last chapter! I am glad everyone enjoyed this and thank you for the reviews! I am so glad the alerts are working again! (I hope I didn't just jinx it!)**

**Chapter Five**

She rolled over and smacked the alarm clock furiously. 6:15. Time to get up and go to work. She looked at the man snoring softly beside her and smiled. She couldn't believe she had spent the whole weekend in bed with him. She didn't think she had ever spent the whole weekend doing nothing before.

'Well, not exactly nothing.' She thought to herself, grinning wildly. She stretched and could feel her muscles aching. Today was the first day in a long time she wasn't looking forward to going to work.

She pushed him gently on the chest.

"Booth." She said. "Wake up."

"What?" he said groggily.

"Time to get ready for work." She replied. "I am going to make some coffee."

He mumbled a reply as she got out of bed, slipped on her robe and trudged toward the kitchen.

She turned the coffee pot on and waited for it to percolate. Even now in her sleepy state, she wanted him. This shocked her. She had never felt such overwhelming desire for a man before. But it was more than just desire. She thought about last night, how they had rented some movies and snuggled up on the couch together. She felt comfortable and safe and she knew she didn't want it to end.

She heard a cough and looked up. There he was, leaning against the doorframe, clad only in his boxers which were hung dangerously low on his waist. She didn't think she would ever stop wanting to look at him.

"Coffee?" she said, turning back to the coffee maker to hide her lust.

"Sure." He replied, coming towards her. "How about breakfast?"

"I don't eat breakfast." She said, pouring the coffee into two cups.

He headed over to the fridge, opened it and looked in. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." He said, sounding like a schoolboy.

She laughed and took a sip of her coffee and watched him root around in the fridge. He pulled out strawberries, milk, and eggs.

"Pancakes okay?" he said, grabbing the other ingredients.

She nodded and watched as he mixed everything together. He moved over to her cutting board and started cutting up the strawberries carefully. Her stomach growled and he let out a soft chuckle.

"Here." He said, holding out the strawberry for her to eat. She moved forward and caught it between her lips, sucking on his fingers gently until she moved away. He turned and poured the batter onto the skillet. "Get the syrup for me will you?" he asked.

She nodded and headed towards the fridge. She reached in and pulled out a bottle of pure Canadian maple syrup, her favourite.

He grabbed two plates from her cupboard and she leaned against the counter and watched as he flipped the pancakes into the air. She subconsciously opened the syrup and dipped her finger in, bringing it to her lips and rubbing the syrup back and forth.

He had turned away just in time to see her do this and moved forward quickly, grabbing her bottom lip with his and sucking the syrup off of it. "Tastes good." He breathed.

"Mmmm…" she replied.

He pulled away from her and went back to the pancakes. He dished out some for both of them and put the cut strawberries on top. He passed her the plate and she set it down on the counter beside her. She was hungry, but it was no longer for food. She reached for the syrup and poured it over her pancakes. Then she grabbed one of the strawberries on top and brought it to her mouth, the syrup running down her fingers. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close, sucking the syrup off her fingers. He then pulled her into a mind blowing kiss that turned her legs to jelly.

When they parted, they were both panting heavily.

"Booth." She said, breathless with anticipation.

He grabbed a strawberry and fed it to her, feeling himself become more aroused as she sucked the syrup off of it and then swallowed the piece whole.

He propelled her forward until she hit the side of the kitchen table and then breakfast was forgotten and they kissed, and licked and nibbled their way all over each other. He leaned her back against the kitchen table and kissed her roughly on the mouth.

She moaned loudly as he continued his torturous ministrations and her last conscious thought was 'I can never eat on this table again.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was in her office, furiously typing up a report that Cam had asked for, when Angela came bouncing in.

"Morning, sweetie!" Angela said. "How was your weekend? Do anything fun?"

"It was good, how was yours?" she asked.

"Uh uh." Angela nodded. "I can tell by the smile on your face that something happened. Now spill, what was it?"

She saw Booth heading towards her, with a file folder in his hand. Her grin grew wider.

"Nothing, Angela." She replied. "Just a little social interaction."

THE END!


End file.
